


Ghost of a Touch

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru has the ability to see ghosts and uses it to disprove frauds. (KuroMahi, Supernatural/Mystery AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Ghost of a Touch

“I’m sorry but this seat is taken. I’m saving it for my friend. He should be here in a minute.” Mahiru told a man before he could sit in the seat next to him. The train wasn’t busy so he was able to find another seat easily. Mahiru leaned against the window and watched the people on the platform. He felt a little drowsy since it was early in the morning.

Beside him, Kuro said: “You could give him this seat. I don’t mind standing. I’m just a ghost after all.”

Mahiru wanted to reply to him immediately but he couldn’t when there were people around them. He took out his phone and pretended to call someone. He leaned closer to Kuro and said: “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. I would rather sit next to you than a stranger. You might not be here physically but you’re still a part of my world.”

His last sentence was a whisper meant for only him. Mahiru was able to see and talk to ghosts since he was a child. He had been afraid of his abilities until he met Kuro. Speaking with him helped Mahiru understand ghosts and learn that they weren’t vengeful like the movies portrayed. Most ghosts, like Kuro, were simply lost. Ghosts didn’t have their memories of their time alive.

“We’re going to arrive in the station in a few hours so let’s rest while we can. Hopefully, this job will be easy.” Mahiru leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He could see ghosts but he never met someone with the same ability. On the other hand, there were many who claimed they could. Fake psychics would prey on grieving people and promise to connect them to the loved one they lost. Mahiru decided to use his ability to disprove those psychics.

The train pulled away from the station and Mahiru pretended to make another call. People would assume he was crazy if they saw him speaking to an empty seat. He developed little tricks and routines so he could talk with Kuro often. While he could be quiet, Mahiru liked spending time with him. “There’s a national garden near the town we’re going to. Do you want to check it out?”

In the corner of his eye, Mahiru noticed the man from earlier approach them again. “Excuse me. It looks like your friend didn’t make it. I could sit next to you and keep you company.”

“It’s okay, Sir. I’m on the phone with my boyfriend so I already have great company. Phones make long distance relationship easier, don’t they? I’m going to visit him actually.” Mahiru lied. He wasn’t in a relationship but he wanted to politely reject the man. He slipped off his jacket and placed it over Kuro’s lap. “This seat is for my things. Have a nice day and enjoy your trip.”

The man didn’t seem to be discouraged though. He only became more persistent. When he tried to take his sweater off the seat, a chill suddenly filled the space around them. Mahiru wasn’t scared by it but the man was. He timidly excused himself and went back to his seat. Once he was too far to hear them, Mahiru started to laugh. “Thank you for the rescue, Kuro.”

“I wonder if he thinks your fake boyfriend sent that cold breeze over the phone or something. That’s more believable than the fact that you’re haunted.” Mahiru was an attractive man so people would often approach him and flirt with him. He never seemed interested in anyone though. Kuro couldn’t bring himself to ask him if he liked someone. He was afraid he would be indirectly rejected.

Mahiru looked up at him and smiled. That simple sight was enough to make his still heart race. “If I have to be haunted by a ghost, I’m glad it’s a lazy one like you.”

* * *

“The client’s name is Hyde Lawless Servamp. He said he’ll meet us at the station so we can talk before meeting the psychic.” Mahiru whispered to Kuro as they stepped off the train. He scanned the platform for anyone who could be waiting. “I spoke with him over the phone but I don’t know what he looks like. Do you want to walk around?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we sit on a bench and wait for him to approach us?” Kuro suggested. In answer, he shook his head and gestured for him to follow. He walked through the crowd until he found a less populated area. Mahiru wanted to hold his hand so they wouldn’t lose each other but Kuro was a ghost. Their hands would simply pass through each other.

He noticed a blond man sitting on a bench and he was glancing around the crowd. “That man could be Hyde. He must’ve had the same idea you did, Kuro. Let’s go and check. Excuse me! Could you be Hyde? My name is Mahiru Shirota and we spoke over the phone about a psychic.”

“Yeah, I’m Hyde. It’s nice to meet you. Can we go somewhere with less people so we can talk in private? I don’t want anyone to overhear us.” Mahiru nodded and they left the train station. He understood why he didn’t want others to overhear their conversation about ghosts and psychics. They found a small café and sat at a table outside.

Mahiru sat across from him and opened a notebook in front of him. “Can you tell me about the psychic that approached your family? You’ve told me that he has done a few readings at your home already but what did he do specifically? It’ll help me find his tricks if I already know his routine.”

He wrote down the ritual Hyde described even though Mahiru would immediately know if the psychic was a fake with his ability. Either he would find that there were no ghosts in the home or discover the fraud couldn’t identify them. Kuro would often help him as well. “When I join the séance, we will tell the psychic I’m a relative so he won’t be suspicious.”

“We’re having one tonight. Hopefully, you can reveal his tricks then. I just want to get that man out of Lily’s head. He wants to talk to Ash again but… That asshole is giving him false hope and Lily’s giving him a paycheque. I tried to talk some sense into him but nothing worked. You’re my last hope to get through to him.” Hyde’s hands tightened into fists.

“I understand that you’re angry but we need to keep our cool, Hyde. Con artists will run when we start to ask too many questions. Give me an hour and I should be able to find how he rigged the séance.” Mahiru promised him. He was also angry that he was taking advantage of the family but tried to appear professional. They continued to discuss how to approach the psychic for a while.

He noticed that Kuro was more quiet than usual. His eyes appeared a little troubled and Mahiru wanted to ask if something was bothering him. Yet, he couldn’t since Hyde was sitting across from them. He would have to wait until they were alone to ask him.

* * *

“This is a nice home you have.” Mahiru said as he walked into the house. He slipped off his shoes as he glanced around the hall. The psychic would arrive in an hour and Mahiru wanted to speak with the family. He looked under the table to see if anything was tampered with. “He brings his own equipment to the séance. I might be able to recognize it since I’ve seen a lot in my work.”

“He claims to know details about Ash’s death and life. That’s how he convinced Lily that he could connect to him. We live in a small town so he could’ve gotten a lot of information about us easily.” Hyde sat at the table. He leaned his head in his hands and sighed. He could never forget the night he lost his brother. “There was a fire and Ash got trapped inside. It was on the news.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Mahiru patted his shoulder. He knew that loss and grief were complicated. He walked to the shrine in the corner of the room to pay his respect. Kuro was already standing in front of the shrine and his face was pale. He whispered to him, “Are you okay, Kuro?”

“It’s me.” He said in disbelief. He looked over his shoulder to the photo on the shrine and he was shocked to see that it was Kuro. Kuro never expected to meet his family since he didn’t have his memories. Mahiru wanted to comfort him but his hand simply passed through him. He wished he could touch him and hold him. “I thought Hyde and this place seemed familiar but…”

There was a knock on the door and Hyde went to answer the door. While he was gone, Mahiru looked over the pictures on the wall. Kuro stood among his siblings and he appeared happy and content with them. Mahiru touched his image and turned to him. He was still staring at the shrine. His eyes appeared far away and he wondered if he was remembering his past.

“What do you mean you want more money? That’s double the charge of the last séance you did.” He heard Hyde’s voice in the hall. They walked outside to find Hyde arguing with a man. From his words earlier, Mahiru could guess that he was the psychic. Anger boiled within him when he thought of how he was taking advantage of Kuro’s family.

He stormed to the psychic and slapped the man across his face. Mahiru couldn’t hold back his anger and he shouted: “We’re not giving you another cent! How dare you use people’s emotions and desperation to line your pockets? I’m not going to let you continue hurting these people with false hope. Leave before I call the police on your scam.”

Kuro had seen Mahiru upset before but this was the angriest he witnessed him. Hyde was in shock as well because he told him to stay composed earlier. Mahiru slammed the door in the man’s face and leaned against the wood. He sighed and turned around to face Hyde. “I’m sorry for bursting like that.”

“You said everything I wanted to. I’m worried about how we’re going to convince Lily after you sent him away like that. We need proof to convince him that the psychic is a sham.” Hyde pointed out. He was right and Mahiru regretted being so impulsive. They originally planned to prove the truth in the middle of the séance. He tried to think of something they could do.

Kuro whispered into his ear and Mahiru repeated the words. “Your brother was returning home when he saw the house on fire. Almost everyone was outside but he couldn’t see you so he ran inside. You were at your boyfriend’s house even though you were grounded that night. Ash wasn’t angry when he realized that. He was just happy that you were safe.”

Hyde stared at him in disbelief and took a step back from him. Mahiru didn’t know if he believed him or not. He wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. He saw how his hands shook. “Did you hear that on the news? If you’re going to try to play the same trick as that psychic, I’m going to throw you out.”

“You have every play of Shakespeare memorized but it’s not because you love his plays. You enjoy his work but there was a girl you loved. Ophelia was the reason you know his plays so well. Then, you fell in love with Licht and tried to learn the piano. You were less good at that. Terrible, actually. Ash was worried you wouldn’t find an interest for yourself.”

“Can you talk to my brother? Is his ghost here?” Hyde’s voice trembled and Mahiru slowly nodded. He explained how he met him in Tokyo and that they had been traveling together for years.

“He doesn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened, Hyde. He loves his family.” Mahiru placed his hand on Hyde’s shoulder. “I’ll speak with Lily and he’ll listen to Ash about the psychic.”

* * *

“It’s great that we found your family and gave them some closure. Can I continue to call you Kuro though? After all these years, I’m used to calling you Kuro.” Mahiru sat on the bed. The family allowed him to stay the night. He was honestly happy for Kuro but a part of him was sad as well. “I guess you’ll be staying here and watching over them now. You belong here, after all.”

“Mahiru,” He whispered his name and instinctively reached out to cup his face. They were both surprised when he didn’t pass through him. Mahiru placed his hands over Kuro’s and felt how warm they were. It was the first time they could touch each other. He wondered if it was because they were in his childhood home and his spirit was stronger there.

Kuro pulled him closer and rested his forehead against his. “Before I met you, I was wandering around the world alone. I was lost. Then you found me and gave me a home. I need you and that hasn’t changed. The only thing that changed was the reason. I want to continue travelling Japan and help you disprove those fake psychics. Do you mind if I haunt you a little longer?”

“Please, stay with me. I promise we’ll visit your family often.” He circled his arms around his neck. Without thinking, Mahiru kissed him. He quickly remembered himself and pulled back. “That was too forward of me. I kissed you without knowing how you feel towards me. I’m sorry.”

Kuro brushed his fingers through his brown hair and felt how soft it was. He gently turned his face to him and their lips brushed together. “I love you, Mahiru.”

Mahiru clutched his clothes and pressed himself closer to him. It was unbelievable that he could finally hold him like he wanted to. He pulled away and smiled up at him. “I love you too, Kuro.”

“Mahiru—” Kuro paused when Mahiru placed his finger over his lips. Another kiss replaced his finger and Mahiru lightly pushed him back onto the bed.

“You have to be quiet since your family might be able to hear us.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about that than me?” Kuro teased and made Mahiru chuckle.


End file.
